This invention relates to an improved pedestal connector bar for use in above grade pedestals of the type used by electric utilities for the distribution of underground electrical power to residential housing.
Above grade power distribution pedestal boxes are typically installed at intervals along a utility easement in new residential communities. The main power cables are run from one pedestal box to another, with the power cables terminating in connector bars located in each box. Prior art connector bars are often rectangular blocks of metal having two opening for the main power line conductors or cable, and one to six or more additional openings for distribution cables to residences or to other utilities. Set screws are provided to secure the conductors mechanically and electrically in the connector bar. Each pedestal box contains three connector blocks since a three-wire residential distribution system is commonly used.
Both the main power carrying cable and the runs to each residence enter the distribution box vertically from under the ground. These cables are approximately 3/4 inch in diameter and are therefore stiff and difficult to bend and maneuver once in the box. Initially, each connector bar is supported by the two main power cables, but as the utility company adds services, a new set of distribution cables will be attached to the connector bar. This operation is typically one of the last procedures performed in new home construction since it will be done only after the electric meter on the home has been installed.
To make the connection to the connector bar, the distribution cables are fed vertically upwardly into the pedestal box, cut to the proper length, trimmed of their insulation and inserted into the connector bar. If the cable is cut too short, the entire pedestal connection must be re-done; if it is too long, then the cable must be recut. Even if properly cut to length, it is difficult to install a cable wire because of the space limitation in the box and the stiffness of the cable.
A need therefore exists in this field for a better connector bar and a method for installing new services from existing pedestal distribution boxes.